Reading Divergent to Save Lives
by APRTMJDNBPCOYKT4610
Summary: What if Four had a 10 year old sister who somehow got hold of the books? With the help of 10 Dauntless, 2 Abnegation and 2 Erudite, will she be able to ensure peace for their time? Read and find out. an: I don't own Divergent.
1. Gracelyn

A young girl dressed in grey was watching two people walking away, hand in hand, from the chasm. They obviously just had their first kiss. Perfect timing. She knew who they were. Of course she did. The boy was her 18 year old brother. The girl was her 16 year old best friend. "It's time. Moving in." She said into her walkie talkie. "Copy that. Good luck." The voice of Johanna Reyes, Amity representative said. "Thanks." She shut off the walkie talkie. She went up to the two people and injected them with the serum. "I'm so sorry Bumble, Toby. This will help you live longer than you would otherwise."

The girl was Gracelyn Evelyn Victoria Eaton. She's 10 years old and will help her brother, her friend and their friends save the world.

an: Hi! sorry. I deleted the last story because I wanted to redo it. Sorry. I don't own Divergent. Just Gracelyn.


	2. Answers

Four woke up confused. One minute, he and Tris were walking away from the Chasm, and the next, he was in a bed not in his house. Neither is it Zeke's house. He got up to look for answers.

When he got to the bottom of the stair case, he heard yelling coming from the living room. He opened the door and saw 14 people in there. "Morning Four! Nice to see you're up. Now, EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" Everyone went silent when the little girl in the middle of the room screamed. "Finally. Now, for those who don't know my name, I'm Gracelyn Evelyn Victoria Eaton." Four stifled a gasp when he saw his little sister.

"Now, I'm gonna answer all of your questions. One, yes, I'm the one who kidnapped you. Two, yes, I will let you go. After we finish reading what I need you to read. Three, We're in the city, but I won't tell you where. Four, no, the council will not be searching for you. I got their permission to do this, so they know what's going on. There are no cameras in this building." Gracelyn said this all in one breath, making her stop to catch her breath. "Any questions?" She asked after she recovered. "Yeah. Why are we doing this!" Uriah asked. "Glad you asked. If we don't do this, only six people in this room will live. I want to stop all the deaths that will happen if we don't do this." Everyone gasped when she answered Uriah's question. "Any more?" She asked. No one spoke after that. "No? Okay. Let's begin. By the way, these are all from Bumble's point of veiw." Everyone, apart from Tris, Caleb, Natalie and Andrew looked at her stupidly. "She means me. As a toddler, she called me bumble, and the nickname stuck." Tris admit to the rest of the group. "Natty, can you read the first chapter?" Gracelyn asked in a very childish way. "Of course. Chapter one." Natalie said, taking the book from the hyper 10 year old.

An: hi guys! I don't own divergent. Because I don't want to call them chapter #, please send me names for each chapter. Thanks!


	3. Character list and nicknames and sorry

Andrew: Andy

Natalie: Natty

Beatrice: Bumble/bumblebee

Zeke: captain cake

Uriah: pansycake

Shauna: Shaun the sheep

Lynn: Grumpy

Marlene: marmite

Tobias: Four, big bro

Christina: Chrissy

Will: hasn't got one

Cara: Care Bear

Caleb: CaCa (pronounced KayKay)

Gracelyn: Gracie

An: hey guys. Sorry, this isn't an update as such. I'm currently writing the next chapter though. I'll explain why I haven't been writing in that an. Quick reminder, I don't own Divergent. I'm just playing with the characters. Oh, and if you have any good ideas for chapter names for any of the chapters, please let me know. I really dont want to keep calling the chapters: chapter whatevernumberitis. Thanks, and again, I'm really sorry.


	4. reading chapter 1

Gracelyn Victoria Eaton's POV

 **There is one mirror in my house.**

"What?! Why?" Christina shrieked. Natty shrugged. "That's the way it's always been in Abnegation." She explained gently. Chrissy looked like she was about to faint.

 **It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs.**

"And you hide it!?" It was Marmite that spoke this time. Andy sighed. "Yes, Marlene. We do this to help children learn to resist the temptation to look." I grinned. "They don't trust us." Natty then looked at me and asked, "Can I please read more than one sentence at a time?" I smiled sheepishly at that. "Yep. Sorry Natty."

 **Our faction allows me to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair. I sit on the stool and my mother stands behind me with the scissors, trimming. The strands fall on the floor in a dull, blond ring.**

 **When she finishes, she pulls my hair away from my face and twists it into a knot. I note how calm she looks and how focused she is. She is well-practiced in the art of losing herself. I can't say the same for myself.**

 **I sneak a look at my reflection when she isn't paying attention-**

Andy raised an eyebrow when that was read, but didn't say anything.

 **not for the sake of vanity, but out of curiosity. A lot can happen to a person's appearance in three months.**

 **In my reflection, I see a narrow face, wide, round eyes, and a long, thin nose-I still look like a little girl, though sometime in the last few months, I turned sixteen.**

"You actually turned 16 three days before." Natty interrupted herself. "What about me, Mum?" Caleb asked. "You're 10 months and two weeks older than Beatrice." Andy answered instead. "Hah!" CaCa said gloatingly to Bumble.

 **The other factions celebrate birthdays, but we don't. It would be self-indulgent.**

"When we get back to Dauntless, we are throwing you a late birthday party." Pansycake said, looking Bumble in the eyes. "Ummmmm...okay?" She sounded creeped out.

 **"There," she says when she pins the knot in place. Her eyes catch mine in the mirror. It is too late to look away, but instead of scolding me, she smiles at our reflection. I frown a little. Why doesn't she reprimand me for starting at myself?**

"Honey, you were already nervous. I also know you well enough to know that you aren't vain." Natty answered past Bumblebea's question. "Thanks mom." She said.

 **"So today is the day," she says. "Yes," I reply.**

 **"Are you nervous?"**

 **I stare into my own eyes for a moment. Today is the day of the aptitude test that will show me which of the five factions I belong in. And tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, I will decide on a faction; I will decide the rest of my life; I will decide to stay with my family or abandon them.**

 **"No," I say. "The tests don't have to change our choices."**

"#Liar, liar pants on fire.#" Captain cake sang. "Zeke Pedrad, if you don't shut up, I _will_ get duct tape and tape your mouth shut. Got it?" Grumpy snapped. "There's no need for violence." Andy, ever the peacemaker said. "Stay out of this, Stiff." Lynn shouted. "Don't talk to my father like that!" Bumble shouted. "STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled, curling into a ball. "Sorry Gracie." Bumble said, giving me a hug. "It's fine. Just let's all try and get along...please?" I used my kicked puppy face. 14 yeses later, and Natty's reading again.

 **"Right." She smiles. "Let's go eat breakfast."**

 **"Thank you. For cutting my hair."**

 **She kisses my cheek and slides the panel over the mirror. I think my mother could be beautiful, in a different world. Her body is thin beneath the gray robe. She has high cheekbones and long eyelashes, and when she lets her hair down at night, it hangs in waves over her shoulders.**

Natty smiled at the flattering description. "Thank you, Beatrice. I'm honored you think that." Bumble and CaCa both leapt up to hug her. "We both know it's true, so why deny it?" they said together. "Go sit down now please." She said. "Yes, mom." they said, hurrying back. "Mommy's girl and boy." Captain Cake coughed. "And proud." Bumble agreed.

 **But she must hide that beauty in Abnegation.**

 **We walk together to the kitchen. On these mornings when my brother makes breakfast, and my father's hand skims my hair as he reads the newspaper, and my mother hums as she clears the table—it is on these mornings that I feel guiltiest for wanting to leave them.**

"Beatrice, we wanted you to be happy. We both knew it wouldn't be good for your sanity if you stayed. Of course, as your mother and father, we would've loved for you to have stayed, but you would've been miserable, and we understand that." Natty said to Bumble, who wasn't looking her or Andy in the eye. "I know. That's just how I felt." She mumbled. Natty sighed before turning back to the book.

 **The bus** **stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jostles me from side to side, even though I'm gripping the seat to keep myself still.**

 **My older brother, Caleb, stands in the aisle, holding a railing above his head to keep himself steady. We don't look alike. He has my father's dark hair and hooked nose and my mother's green eyes and dimpled cheeks. When he was younger, that collection of features looked strange, but now it suits him. If he wasn't Abnegation, I'm sure the girls at school would stare at him.**

 **He also inherited my mother's talent for selflessness. He gave his seat to a surly Candor man on the bus without a second thought.**

 **The Candor man wears a black suit with a white tie—Candor standard uniform. Their faction values honesty and sees the truth as black and white, so that is what they wear.**

 **The gaps between the buildings narrow and the roads are smoother as we near the heart of the city. The building that was once called the Sears Tower—we call it the Hub —emerges from the fog, a black pillar in the skyline.**

"Trissyyyyyyyyy...we don't need the history lesson." Pansycake whined. "It was wrtten like that for people who don't know the city, idiot." Shaun the sheep said slowly, as though she was talking to a three year old.

 **The bus passes under the elevated tracks. I have never been on a train, though they never stop running and there are tracks everywhere. Only the Dauntless ride them.**

 **Five years ago, volunteer construction workers from Abnegation repaved some of the roads. They started in the middle of the city and worked their way outward until they ran out of materials. The roads where I live are still cracked and patchy, and it's not safe to drive on them.**

"Isn't that selfish?" Shaun the sheep asked. "Why would it be selfish? They were making roads safer for other people." I asked, tilting my head slightly. "Yeah, but what about the Abnegation? The area around your houses are cracked. Any kids playing are at risk of getting hurt." She explained. "We ran out of materlials before we reached the Abnegation sector." Andy said defensively. "Anyways, Andrew, Shauna, we can disscus this later. We need to get through this chapter before lunch." Natty said, giving the pair of them a look I knew well enough. It was her 'I'm getting annoyed now' face. It was usually aimed at Marcus though.

 **We don't have a car anyway.**

 **Caleb's expression is placid as the bus sways and jolts on the road. The gray robe falls from his arm as he clutches a pole for balance. I can tell by the constant shift of his eyes that he is watching the people around us—striving to see only them and to forget himself.**

"Actually, I wanted to figure out how the bus worked." Caleb admited sheepishly. Sheepishly. It's a funny word. Why does it use the word 'sheep' when it's saying embaressed (pretty much)? I've missed the conversation-why am I not surprised? Oh yeah...this is normal. Oh well. Ooooh...we're reading again.

 **Candor values honesty, but our faction, Abnegation, values selflessness.** **The bus stops in front of the school and I get up, scooting past the Candor man. I grab Caleb's arm as I stumble over the man's shoes. My slacks are too long, and I've never been that graceful.** **My friend Gracelyn is worse though. Gracelyn Eaton is ten, so she won't be taking her test for another six years. She's even more clumsy than I am.**

"Awwwww, thanks Bumble. Feeling the love." I muttered, pouting. Bumble grinned. "You know I'm right, Gracie. You can barely walk three steps without falling over." BIg bro nodded slightly. I smiled innocently, making everyone laugh.

 **The Upper Levels building is the oldest of the three schools in the city: Lower Levels, Mid-Levels, and Upper Levels. Like all the other buildings around it, it is made of glass and steel. In front of it is a large metal sculpture that the Dauntless climb after school, daring each other to go higher and higher. Last year I watched one of them fall and break her leg. I was the one who ran to get the nurse.**

"That was _you_? Thanks, Tris." Marmite said. "No problem. Just doing my job as an Abnegation." Bumble said.

 **"Aptitude tests today," I say. Caleb is not quite a year older than I am, so we are in the same year at school.** **He nods as we pass through the front doors. My muscles tighten the second we walk in. The atmosphere feels hungry, like every sixteen-year-old is trying to devour as much as he can get of this last day.**

"That's true. It did feel a bit like that." Pansycake agreed.

 **It is likely that we will not walk these halls again after the Choosing Ceremony—once we choose, our new factions will be responsible for finishing our education.** **Our classes are cut in half today, so we will attend all of them before the aptitude tests, which take place after lunch. My heart rate is already elevated.**

"Nose." Captain Cake coughed. "Excuse me?" Care bear, CaCa, Will and Andy said, all raising their lefy eyebrow in exactly the same way. "Do the Erudite give eyebrow raising classes?" I asked, genuinely wanting to know. "No, Gracelyn. We simply picked it up from each other." Andy explained gently. "Dad! You were in Erudite?" Bumble gasped. "Yes, Beatrice. I was born in Erudite." Andy said, nodding slightly.

 **"You aren't at all worried about what they'll tell you?" I ask Caleb.** **We pause at the split in the hallway where he will go one way, toward Advanced Math, and I will go the other, toward Faction History.** **He raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you?"**

"Question doger." Pansycake and Captain Cake coughed. CaCa raised his eyebrown.

 **I could tell him I've been worried for weeks about what the aptitude test will tell me —Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity, or Dauntless?** **Instead I smile and say, "Not really."**

"I knew you were lying." CaCa said quickly. Bumble hummed her acknowledgement. That's a long word. I should use it more often.

 **He smiles back. "Well...have a good day."** **I walk toward Faction History, chewing on my lower lip. He never answered my question.** **The hallways are cramped, though the light coming through the windows creates the illusion of space; they are one of the only places where the factions mix, at our age. Today the crowd has a new kind of energy, a last day mania.** **A girl with long curly hair shouts "Hey!" next to my ear, waving at a distant friend. A jacket sleeve smacks me on the cheek. Then an Erudite boy in a blue sweater shoves me. I lose my balance and fall hard on the ground.** **"Out of my way, Stiff," he snaps, and continues down the hallway**

"Rude." Chrissy snorted. Bumble hummed, not actually bothered by it.

 **My cheeks warm. I get up and dust myself off. A few people stopped when I fell, but none of them offered to help me.**

"I would've!" All the dauntless said. Big bro included. Oh yeah...he and Bumble had their first kiss before I kidnapped them.

 **Their eyes follow me to the edge of the hallway. This sort of thing has been happening to others in my faction for months now—the Erudite have been releasing antagonistic reports about Abnegation, and it has begun to affect the way we relate at school. The gray clothes, the plain hairstyle, and the unassuming demeanor of my faction are supposed to make it easier for me to forget myself, and easier for everyone else to forget me too. But now they make me a target.**

"Has it been like that for you, Grace?" Andy asked. I froze. I could feel Big bro's eyes on me. I think my face said it all. It's been even worse. "We _will_ be discussing this later, Beatrice, Caleb, and Gracelyn." Natty said, deadly serious. Uh oh...the three of us are dead. She and Andy are going into overprotective parent mode.

 **I pause by a window in the E Wing and wait for the Dauntless to arrive. I do this every morning. At exactly 7:25, the Dauntless prove their bravery by jumping from a moving train.** **My father calls the Dauntless "hellions."**

"Hey, Dad, am I a hellion?" Bumble asked. "Yes, of course you are." Andy said, his mouth twiching. "Thanks Dad. Feeling the love." Bumble said, grinning.

 **They are pierced, tattooed, and black- clothed. Their primary purpose is to guard the fence that surrounds our city. From what, I don't know.** **They should perplex me. I should wonder what courage—which is the virtue they most value—has to do with a metal ring through your nostril. Instead my eyes cling to them wherever they go.**

"Stalker!" Pansycake, Grumpy, and Marmite chorused.

 **The train whistle blares, the sound resonating in my chest. The light fixed to the front of the train clicks on and off as the train hurtles past the school, squealing on iron rails. And as the last few cars pass, a mass exodus of young men and women in dark clothing hurl themselves from the moving cars, some dropping and rolling, others stumbling a few steps before regaining their balance. One of the boys wraps his arm around a girl's shoulders, laughing.** **Watching them is a foolish practice. I turn away from the window and press through the crowd to the Faction History classroom.**

"Okay. Lunch. Then we'll have half and hour break before reading the next chapter. Beatrice. Caleb. Gracelyn. Follow us." Natty said, her and Andy sharing a look. The two other Priors and I shared a look. Time to face our doom.

An: who should next chapters POV be? Let me know before the 15th of May.

Okay, before excuses, just want to say sorry for any confusion as to why I marked the story complete. It was an accident. Also, if you have good chapter names, let me know which chapter and the title. I really don't want to keep calling them chapter number whatever.

Now, I owe you all an explenation. A lot has been happening in my life lately. I moved country last July. It wasn't a smooth transition. Most of my family moved together, but two of us weren't able to come with the others. One didn't get the visa, so one of my parents needed to stay with them. They moved here in October though. I've started at a new school, with new people, a new education system and non of my old friends. I have this problem where I feel as though the people I'm friends with only put up with me out of pity. I also kept on planning to continue writing, but I would then get distracted. Other things have been on my mind, however, it's getting better. Slowly. So, you can expect more updates, just they may not be fast. I'm a slow writer. Anyways, I don't own Divergent. Only Gracelyn and all mentions of her.


End file.
